Es tut mir leid
by AnimeRainbow98
Summary: Prussia gets bored and decides to bug Germany a little. Germany is annoyed and yells at Prussia. Prussia is hurt and Germany feels guilty. sucky summary :P T for a little language.


AN: This is my first fic. It was based off of a roleplay I did. I'm sorry if it sucks. I'll try to improve as I post more fics. Comments would be nice. Thank you~!

Prussia sighed as he laid there sprawled out on the couch in his and his bruder's living room. He was bored. Both Spain and France his two best friends were busy today, leaving him to find something to do on his own. He turned to face the tv, quickly snatching the remote up off the coffee table and began flipping through channels. There was of course lots of things he could watch but nothing seemed interesting to him. He sat up and turned the tv off. 'Maybe West can entertain me for a while' Prussia smirked at the thought.

"Bruder~!" A grumbling could be heard then Germany appeared in front of Prussia. "What do you want? I have work to do you know." Germany grumbled obviously annoyed. Prussia smirked up at his bruder from his seat on the couch. "Bruder, I'm bored and thirsty. Could you get me a beer?" "You can get your own god damn beer." Germany glared down at his /older/ bruder. "You're so mean to me~" Prussia whined childishly. Germany rolled his eyes. "You're older than me, start acting like it, and I'm not going to let you make me your slave." Prussia scoffed. " I'm not making you my slave! I asked if you could get me a beer, I did not order you to."  
Germany rolled his eyes. "You can still get your own beer." Prussia stuck his tounge out at the german in silent disapproval. "You have legs. Use them." Prussia sighed. "Fine, I'll get my own fucking beer." He stood and walked grumpily into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. Germany watched his bruder do so. "I can't believe you used to be a great empire." Prussia was taken aback by his bruder's words. "What did you just say?" He asked to make sure he had heard corectly. Germany rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I said, I can't believe you used to be a great empire." Prussia laughed as if it was some kind of bad joke. "I am the awesome Prussia!" Germany raised an eyebrow at the response. "So?" he questioned curiously.  
Prussia laughed again. "Of course I was a great empire! I'm the most awesome person in this stupid world!" Germany stared at his bruder blankly. "Rome was a great empire, so was our father, Germania. Even Greece was once a great empire." Prussia looked his brother over trying to figure what he was getting at. "So? Who cares about them?" "Italy, me, Japan, Romano, and Spain. Quite a few people care about them." Prussia scoffed. "Whatever, it's not like I care." Germany rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot." Prussia stared at his bruder, shocked. "I am not!" Germany shook his head. "The whole world is not just you." Prussia continued to stare unsure of where the conversation was going. "I know that..." "You're lucky you're even still alive right now." Prussia could feel his jaw drop at what he heard, he was so shocked he couldn't form words properly. "Wh-wha?" was all he could manage. Germany continued, his tone unweavering. "If it weren't for me you'd have been dead a long time ago." Prussia didn't say anything this time, he only stood there starring at his bruder. "I saved your sorry ass when you were dissolved because I pitied you. I had hoped that after having your land and people stripped from you, you might have learned something but apparently not. So now I'm stuck with your crap and I'm getting sick of it. You are not awesome! You're lazy and annoying, I wish you'd just shut up for once so I can get my work done!"  
Prussia could feel the sting of tears in his eyes, tears threatening to spill out if he stayed there in front of his bruder any longer. Not wanting to show such weakness he swiftly left the kitchen and went to his room, locking the door behind him. Germany sighed. "idiot..."

Prussia stayed locked in his room for the rest of the day and the next. Germany started to worry about his bruder. 'If he stays in his room much longer he could starve himself to death.' Germany froze when the thought crossed his mind. He had been really stressed on the day he lashed out on his bruder and he was starting to regret the things he had said. Yes his bruder was annoying and could be a pain in the ass but he didn't really deserve the harsh words Germany had thrown at him. No one deserved to be yelled at like that. Germany sighed and headed towards his bruder's room. He had to apologize. Slowly he knocked on the door and was a little surprised when it slid open. He peeked into the room through the open door. "Bruder?" There was no response. He pushed the door open more to get a better look at the interior. Glancing around he saw Prussia sprawled out on top of his bed, tear stains covering his cheeks. Germany's heart droped. He knew he had hurt his bruder but he didn't know to what extent it had efected him. He quietly made his way to his bruder's bed side and kneeled down next to it. Softly he brushed a few stray hairs from his bruder's face. Prussia mumbled incoherently at the touch and turned away from Germany. Germany stared at his bruder's back. He had never noticed how small and fragile Prussia's frame apeared. He imagined his bruder crying, his tiny frame shaking with sobs. He frowned. If he had felt bad before, he now felt absolutely terrible. How could he have said such nasty things to his bruder?  
They were family, they were supposed to love each other and care for each other. Which of course he did. Germany loved his bruder. Prussia was always very special to him. He had took Prussia in when he was weak and dying not because he pittied him but beacause he loved him and dind't want him to suffer and die. He was worried about his bruder for the longest time. He did not know what happened to countries when they lost their land and people and he didn't want anything bad to happen to Prussia.  
Prussia was annoying sometimes and he got tired of it a lot but it wasn't anything Germany couldn't handle. He had lived with Prussia enough to know that that was just how Prussia was and even though he denied it, he always thought Prussia was awesome. Ever since the stories he heard when he was a little kid. He knew that the awesome knight was his bruder and admired him. Now watching his hurt bruder sleep, he felt guilty. Everything he had said to his bruder was a lie, and he wanted so desperatly to take it back and make things better. Prussia shifted again in his sleep. Germany smiled softly, his bruder was so cute when he wasn't being loud and abnoxious. He sighed and stood up. He decided to let his bruder sleep, then when he woke up he'd make him the best dinner in the world. He walked over to the door. He was about to close it and leave when he remembered the reason he had come in the first place. He turned to face Prussia once more and whispered softly.  
"Es tut mir leid bruder."


End file.
